


Friends To The End

by bookwars



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other, Prompt Fic, Russell T. Davies Era, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: They would always encounter each other through out the years even if they didn't know it.





	Friends To The End

Who knew a bottom could lead to an immortal life? Captain Jack Harkness didn't know this when he saw it in the sky. Nor the pain he would go through;  and not the good kind either . Life is weird like that; both the immortal and the time traveler were the opposites at the time, with the only thing they had in common was Rose. She was part of the main reason they were friends in the first place. Though creepy people with masks, and the dangers that fallowed certainly helped them bond. Life was good for all of them. Then, the daleks came.

The machines were were killing everyone. None in the trio wanted anyone to die . As a group, they decided to break off in the hopes to cover more ground. They departed, not knowing about the a wolf and death were waiting in the shadows.The Doctor tried to send his Rose away but, she fought back.Little did they know how much things were going to change.  

* * *

When they met again, they had changed both physically and mentally as well. The Doctor had lost Rose , and gain two friends. Jack fell for two of his co workers but, Ianto, oh poor Ianto stole his heart. Both the time traveler and immortal were happy to see each other again.  Before they could properly reconnect, all hell broke loose. Luckily, the bad wolf was on their side Rose fought her way back to the Doctor, by leaving messages across the universe and time. They fought the wrong in the worlds and won , by a long shot; they celebrated once all was good again.

In the end, what did the universe  reward them  for saving the world again? Nothing, if anything it punished them.  Friends and lovers left the Doctor and Jack lost Ianto, something that left a mark on him for a long period of time . They both tried to move on but, couldn't. They did have one thing going for them. They were going to live forever,  or so they thought. 

* * *

Like all things however, they both died. Granted, the Doctor would just change his face, while Jack would gasp for air. It was Jack that was physically changed the final time they met. The Jack the doctor knew was gone, replaced with a giant head.  He knew this was going to be the last time .  Only in  the final meeting, Jack was finally at peace. He hated to leave his best friend behind but, it was his time to go. Besides, the Doctor had people to save . He had done everything he could to save everyone one last time.A hand began pulling him into the light, as he left his body. Out of all his lovers, Jack had hoped it was going to be him . And it was the Welsh man who stole his heart all those years ago that came to bring . _I guess the universe is kind sometimes after-all_ Jack thought as Ianto pulled the immortal into his arms.

As they headed into the great beyond, Jack thought back to his time traveling friend and hoped that the Doctor would be sharing a heaven with him. Just not anytime soon, he had plans to make up for lost time with his sexy welsh man. When the Doctor did appear, he had the body of the last time Jack saw him, except he looked happier. Jack started to run to him as well as his family and his beloved Rose along a curly haired women he didn't know. When he reached the doctor, he pulled his friend into a bone crushing hug. 

" _Well , its good to see you_ " the immortal whispered into his ear.

" _Same to you , my_   _friend_ ", the time traveler said back.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking of a lot ideas for stories based off prompts, with this telling the relationship between an immortal and a time traveler. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
